The British Isles: Irelands Painfull life
by PennypPen
Summary: The secound chapter of my story of Ireland


**The British Isles: Ireland's painful life**

**_Chapter one: What started it_**_ all__  
_

_This is my first Hetalia fan fiction so please be nice. there is a bad word but I forgot about hen I rated it the word is ass so your warned okay.  
_

**Thud**

Ireland's body fell to the cold floor. He could barely turn his head to look at his three other brothers, Scotland, Wales and England. He saw them counting to fight. What where they even fighting about this time. Ireland couldn't remember. He heard a groan and another thud, and then everything went black.

**Beep Beep Beep**

The next thing Ireland knew was that he was in a hospital. He didn't know what happened or where his brothers went.

"He's awake now doctor," a nurse with long red hair said in a sweet voice that contained a slight Irish accent.

"Good." The doctor said.

Ireland tried to speak but he found it difficult.

"Take it easy," the doctor said. "One second." The doctor took off thr oxegan mask that was covering Ireland mouth.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"Your in the hospital you and some others got into a fight." The doctor explained. Then turning to the nurse he quietly asked, "Will you give him the news I have to check on the others?"

The nurse nodded and turned back to Ireland. "I uh don't how to say this but I uh have some bad news."

It was at that moment when Ireland first realized he couldn't feel his legs. "My legs what happened?" He asked in a panicking tone.

"I'm sorry but your legs are paralyzed, you'll never walk again."

Ireland said nothing he just stared at the wall. "Where are my brothers?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"They are also in the hospital."

"What happened to them, are they okay?" Ireland asked growing a little concerned.

"Well," the nurse sighed. "Scotland broke his right arm and left leg. England is covered in bruises and has a broken ankle, and Wales has a broken back, but he will be able to walk again."

Ireland nodded, but didn't say anything.

The nurse looked sympathetically at him, "Would you like to go see them?" she asked.

"No." Ireland said so forcefully that it took the nurse by surprise. "Why would I want to see the people who did this to me?" Ireland asked with tears running down his face.

Ireland continued to sob his shoulders shook. The nurse wrapped her arm around him and whispered, "It'll be okay. Your strong you'll be okay."

"Why are you being so kind?" Ireland asked.

"Well, you seem nice and you're going through a rough time right now." The nures said smiling.

"Oh," Ireland said. "By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Rose O'Moore." The nurse said.

"Ah. A good Irish name," Ireland said smiling weakly.

The room was silent for a long time. Rose went from glance at Ireland to looking out the window. Ireland just stared at the blanket that covered his now crippled legs. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door.

Ireland nodded to Rose you said, "Come in."

And in came a limping England and Scotland who sat in a wheelchair that was being pushed by a blond nurse.

Ireland just glared at his brothers. He had nothing to say to them. And besides what good would his words do. They never did anything in the past. Rose senesced the tension in the room. She motioned for the other nurse to leave the room. "Alright," Rose said. "You three are going to tslk but fist I'm going to get Wales because he is a part of your family and he needs to be here for this. As Rose got up to leave Ireland held on to her shirt. "Please don't leave me," he mouthed. Rose nodded and called for another nurse to bring Wales in from his room.

Soon a nurse came back pushing Wales in a wheelchair. All four brothers sat looking at each other. No one said a word.

"Alright," Rose finally said. "You four are brother, you need to talk this out. What happened isn't good, and should have never happened. But you need to make up. So this is how it's going to work. One at a time you will each tell each other what happened, how it got started and any other things you need to bring up. It seems like you have always had problems. So, does anyone want to start?"

"I will.' Said England. "Well, we all went out for drinks and I guess we all got a little drunk and we do get nasty when drunk. So uh, I don't even remember what started the fight but I know I finished it. And in addition I don't like it that Scotland treats me like I'm still a kid. He acts like he pick on my and do what he wants."

'Okay, good." Rose said, "Scotland how about you go next."

"Fine. I got drunk and I kicked everyone's ass because they acted dumb and probably deserved it."

"Okay then," Rose said. "Ok Wales then Ireland."

Wales blink once or twice before he spoke. "Well, I guess the fight was about religion or land claims or something. And I know Ireland and England have always had issues with that. But I don't really know the rest."

"Alright, that helps." Rose said. "Ireland it's your turn."

Ireland said nothing. He had nothing to say. His brother didn't care and they all started hurting him at once.

"Ireland, it's your turn, you can speak." Rose said warmly.

"I have nothing to say. My brothers don't care about me. They all started hitting me at once. They have never cared what I said are thought or.. Or… or anything." As Ireland finished tears fell from his eyes and slid down his face. "Why. Why should I start telling you anything now? You all wouldn't care."

Ireland's brothers stared at him in shock. Rose leaned over Ireland and tried her best to comfort him.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Ireland. I…I wish I knew this before." Wales said looking down at the clean white tiled floor. "I know it may be to late for this but I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Ireland had no idea what to say. He wanted to forgive Wales, but something held him back. He wanted more then anything to move on with at least one person on his side but he was afraid.

"I…I, I don't know." was all Ireland managed to say.

The room grew quiet again. Rose wanted to say something but she couldn't, she had no idea what to say. Wales just sat in the wheelchair looking down at the floor. England nervously shifted his weight around, trying not to put to much weight on him ankle. Scotland sat in his wheelchair looking board. And Ireland stared blankly over everyone's heads, remembering. Remembering what he went though with his brother, especially England. He remembered how much his people suffered though during the famine, during the struggles for power with England. And now Ireland was hurting once more.

"I have nothing against Wales," Ireland thought. "So why can't I forgive him and move on? What's wrong with me?"

"I think you should all leave now." Rose said truing to England, Wales and Scotland. "Ireland needs to rest."

"Alright," the three said in unison. And nurses came to bring them back to their hospital rooms.

Once everyone had left and the door was closed Rose turned back to Ireland. "You ok?" She asked sweetly.

Ireland didn't respond, he had nothing to say. He wasn't okay, he was hurting, but he didn't to worry Rose.

"You can tell me anything, its okay." Rose said.

Ireland turned to Rose. Ireland's emerald green eyes held so much pain. Pain from his bloody past and all the new pain that he was going through. Ireland didn't know how to start; he didn't know what words to use.

"I understand," Rose said. She knew exactly what Ireland was thinking. She knew it was hard for him to talk about it. "Any time you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks," Ireland said.

_So, what do you think?_


End file.
